Traditional computing devices, and in particular the graphical user interfaces (GUIs) provided by the computing devices have relied on the use of message boxes to communicate to the user that an error has occurred or to otherwise inform the user about some matter. Typically, such pop-up message boxes are modal in that they require the user to actively dismiss them, for example, by hitting either an “Okay” or “Cancel” button within the message box. Often, the user needs to dismiss the message box prior to taking any corrective action and/or otherwise continuing on with whatever task is at hand.
There are other drawbacks to such traditional message boxes too. By way of example, modal message boxes can be distracting to the user, and/or unintentionally/prematurely dismissed. For example, if the user is busy typing or clicking elsewhere when the box appears, they might accidentally dismiss the modal message box before having a chance to read it. Furthermore, a typical modal message box does not graphically indicate the source of an error and/or problem, should it be visible within the GUI. For example, if the user entered the wrong information in a user input field presented by the GUI.
For these and other reasons, more recent operating systems and applications have introduced the use of a non-modal error message within a GUI. One exemplary type of non-modal message is a pop-up error message. Balloon error messages improve the way that error information is presented to the user by replacing the usual modal message box with a pop-up error message that is not modal and thus does not need to be dismissed by the user before the error can be corrected. A typical pop-up error message has the additional advantage of being strategically located to help identify the location within the GUI that is associated with the error. This allows the user to quickly identify where corrections may be needed.
A further exemplary drawback to conventional modal message boxes is that the message box needs to be dismissed by the user before the user is allowed to make any corrections. Similarly, conventional pop-up error message techniques may remove the pop-up error message automatically after having displayed it for a period of time and/or removing the balloon error message from the display when the user begins making applicable corrections. Thus, if the modal message box or pop-up error message includes information that may be beneficial during subsequent input by the user, then the user will need to remember or perhaps write down such information.
While conventional pop-up error messages usually help locate an error within the GUI, one shortcoming is that the user is required to manually place or otherwise associate (e.g., using a cursor, entry point, etc.) the focus of the GUI on the data field being pointed too, if they have not done so previously. One example is the current version of an application named MathCad available from MathSoft Engineering & Education, Inc. of Cambridge, Mass. This application uses painted graphic messages to indicate mathematical errors or undefined variables inside the mathematical equation displayed by the application. Here, all errors are displayed together at the same time. However, the user is required to then manually place the focus of the GUI appropriately within the equation before any changes to the equation can be made based on the error(s).
Consequently, for the above stated reasons and others it would be advantageous to have improved methods and apparatuses that display non-modal messages relating to user input portions of a GUI at the appropriate time and location, and that remain displayed for an adequate amount of time for the user to act upon the message information. Additionally, there is a need for more user friendly error and/or guidance messages that allow for expedited user entry/re-entry of valid information without requiring manual adjustment of the focus of the GUI.